Ivy Davis
Ivy Davis is a major character and the catalyst in Downfall - A Horror Adventure Game. She is the wife to Joe Davis. Personality Ivy Davis is a troubled woman who battles with a sense of identity and with finding a strong grasp in reality. Like her husband, it's possible that she suffers from some kind of mental disability. She flits between moments of clarity and mentally blacking out. When they first arrive at Quiet Haven, Ivy demands that Joe see their relationship for what it is, insinuating that she resents their marriage and what it has become. However, in her letter, she comes off as a pessimistic romantic still in love with her husband. History Before Downfall - A Horror Adventure Game There's an insinuation that Ivy was more put together before they went on holiday and left London. During her argument with Joe in their hotel room, she admits that she can't control herself or the thoughts that she suffers from. In Downfall - A Horror Adventure Game When brought to Quiet Haven, Ivy frets about the state of her dress in the rain, but once inside, Ivy speaks to herself in spite of her and Joe being in front of The Receptionist. Her outspoken though ts are unsettling enough that The Receptionist, who offers for the couple to visit Frank Zelmann the next day. Once she and Joe are alone, Ivy has a moment of clarity and asks Joe what's wrong with her. This conversation prompts an argument about the state of their marriage, and they go to sleep. When Joe wakes up the following morning, Ivy's gone. During her argument with Joe, Ivy admits that she might have blacked out earlier and started dreaming. She describes her dream by saying, "There was that dead fat woman in my dream who only wished to kill herself… but she couldn't do it." Her disappearance, at first, is nothing of concern as Joe assumes that she merely went downstairs for breakfast. It's here in the dining room that Joe has a heated confrontation with The Receptionist. It's revealed that Ivy made quick friends with Sophie Cheauvair, and her disappearance isn't as benign as it first appeared. He's given Ivy's letter where it's insinuated that she has a personal struggle with an eating disorder, which is later revealed to be anorexia. Ivy doesn't have much of a direct influence on the game after she disappears. She appears in Joe's dreams three different times, however. She does make her final appearance after the final version of Sophie is killed. Joe takes her back to Doctor Z's room and hooks her up to the Ressurector. It's at this time a private investigator Billy Hookway comes across the scene and tells Joe that Ivy has been dead for a long time now. Ivy's Letter Ivy's Dialogue * There are skeletons in the basement, Joe. Please don't go in there! Please! * I walked through the mud… My new shoes got dirt on them… Ma will be so mad. Please… put it down… PUT IT FUCKING DOWN!!! * If this is reality, I'm dreading to think what my dreams will be like… * (in Joe's first dream) Joe. Joey. Come to me. I’m waiting. Let’s die together. Don’t you just wish… Don’t you just wish we could vanish? Never draw a breath… Never face this cruel reality again… Because I do. All the time. Category:Characters Category:Female characters Category:Major characters Category:Davis family